justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2016/@comment-14183769-20160306230359
My opinion on some songs from all Just Dance games so far: JD1 Cotton Eye Joe - Best of the best Eye of the Tiger - The part where the dancer does the punching move made me feel like I'm about to punch someone Hot n Cold - I liked the dancer's dress though U Can't Touch This - The best dance on Just Dance Who Let the Dogs Out? - I believe this song is about someone letting the dogs out JD2 Barbie Girl - This song is based on Barbie dolls Girlfriend - I should get a girlfriend to dance to this song with me Kung Fu Fighting - One of the first kung fu dance on Just Dance and the background looks like an arcade. This song makes wanna watch Kung Fu Panda Monster Mash - The dancer reminds of Frankenstein Tik Tok - One of the best songs from Kesha. I feel sorry for that singer after I found out what happened to her Why Oh Why - This song made me wanna fall in love with a girl JD3 Baby One More Time - Best Britney Spears song ever Dynamite - My favorite song Let's Go to the Mall - This song is from How I Met Your Mother ever sinced I watched that show. I was hoping it would be on JDU No Limit - I totally liked this dance so far This Is Halloween - The first song from Disney JD4 Beauty and a Beat - The first song from Justin Bieber in Just Dance Jailhouse Rock - Awesome dance Moves Like Jagger - My favorite song from Maroon 5. We need more Maroon 5 on Just Dance Rock Lobster - The part where P1 bites P2's arm. Lol JD2014 99 Luftballons - The funniest part where both dancers bump on each other's backs thatPOWER - Best song ever (Not that 1D song though) C'mon - The first song to have a panda dancer Isidora - Man, the dance is too fast. I did a few tries on that song and then I got 5 stars on it Nitro Bot - The background looks like an anime Prince Ali - The second song from Disney YMCA - The dancers from the past games though JD2015 4x4 - This song is OK to me Ain't No Mountain High Enough - The first song to have a sing along in classic Bad Romance - One of the best songs from Lady Gaga. The background kinda makes me dizzy Happy - Awesome song from Pharrell Williams. It's also on Despicable Me 2. This song is so repetitive Let It Go - This song got stuck in my head ever since I watched the movie with my friends Macarena - During the chorus, you must do the moves with your palms Maps - I liked the globe background. Once again, we need more Maroon 5. I was hoping for Sugar to be on Just Dance She Looks So Perfect - It's cool to see the guitar in the background. At first, I thought this song was sung by 1D but it was 5SOS who sung it Tetris - I never played Tetris before but this dance has a gold move at the end What Does the Fox Say? - I'm neutral to this song. The background is kinda like a storybook We Can't Stop - The best song from Miley so far. I used to like Miley Cyrus ever since she became a star of Hannah Montana. Now since she left Disney, I started to hate her. But I still liked this song JD2016 Boys (Summertime Love) - I either wanted to be P1 or 3 for this song because P2 is too hard for me Chiwawa - Can you feel the groove for this song? Cool for the Summer - The first song from Demi Ievan Polkka - Hatsune Miku for life! Junto a Ti - The Spanish Disney song on Just Dance Kool Kontact - The second kung fu dance after Kung Fu Fighting No Control - My favorite song from 1D Teacher - The best song from Nick Jonas (who was one the band member of the Jonas Brothers) Under the Sea - The part where you have to sit throught this whole routine William Tell Overture - The piggyback ride part is so hilarious You're the One That I Want - I never watched the movie before but this song rocks in piece JDU Better When I'm Dancin' - I liked this song ever since I watched The Peanuts Movie Cheerleader - Cool remix Get Ugly - The dance is awesome Shut Up and Dance - The dance is little hard but I got 5 stars on it